1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to folding mechanisms, particularly to a folding mechanism configured with a hinge assembly, for opening or closing two main bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device, such as notebook, includes a liquid crystal display and a hinge mechanism. The electronic device opens and closes via the hinge mechanism to enable the liquid crystal display to be viewed from many angles, thus the electronic device obtains a higher degree of maneuverability and convenience.
However, such a hinge mechanism as used in the electronic device is made of metallic material and includes a fixing member, a first pivotal assembly and a second pivotal assembly. The first and second pivotal assemblies generally include many components, thus the hinge mechanism becomes complicated, and is unable to satisfy the demand for lightness and thinness. In addition, the hinge mechanism receives great amount of friction during the opening or closing of the electronic device, which results in a shorter working lifespan of the hinge mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.